<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boundaries Broken by softency</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780378">Boundaries Broken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softency/pseuds/softency'>softency</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JJP ONESHOTS [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, JJ Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I'm Going to Hell, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Welcome Back To: You Ask I Deliver, mildly rough sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softency/pseuds/softency</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He must make quite a sight, all sweaty with his stomach covered in his the smear of his own cum and his lips still shining with spit Jinyoung had left behind from the last kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JJP ONESHOTS [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boundaries Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jinyoung had popped the question randomly one morning a month ago while Jaebum was still half asleep, it didn’t hit him hard at all. He just hummed in agreement, not giving it any thought at all and rolling over to kiss him lazily before he had to get up for work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now, it seems that Jinyoung is going to cash in on Jaebum’s lapse of memory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You remember what I asked a while ago?” Jinyoung asks, both of them nearly falling, walking clumsily back towards the bed. He pushes Jaebum onto the bed, not giving him time to react before he’s on him again, pressing needy kisses to his neck and jaw. To be fair, they haven’t had time in over a week to touch each other like this, so Jaebum can understand the neediness radiating off of Jinyoung.</p>
<p>“You say a lot of things-” Jaebum begins to snark back, but cuts himself off with a small squeak when Jinyoung bites at his neck in retaliation. “What are you talking about? You gotta be more specific.” Jaebum says, both of his hands coming around to Jinyoung’s back and digging into the muscle there.</p>
<p>“Spit.” Jinyoung says simply, and with that one word Jaebum realizes what he’s talking about.</p>
<p>
  <em> Jinyoung wants to spit on him; he’s slowly come to discover a spit kink when Jaebum gets messy with drool either after blowing him or after making out. </em>
</p>
<p>“Oh.” He breathes out, not expecting the spike of heat that shoots through him at the idea. <em> Maybe this won’t be that bad, then. </em> “Yeah, I remember.” He confirms, feeling his heartbeat pick up and fasten when Jinyoung raises his head, an eyebrow cocked in an unspoken question. <em>Does Jaebum still want that?</em></p>
<p>“I’ll try it if you want to, you know that.” Jaebum reassures, and in seconds Jinyoung’s eyes blow out, drawing in a deep breath before exhaling through his mouth in a sigh.</p>
<p>“If it gets too much, just tell me.” Jinyoung murmurs, moving them further onto the bed before pulling him into a kiss, nothing that isn’t usual for them.</p>
<p>They take a few minutes to fully get comfortable in the moment, just content with enjoying the feeling of being able to waste time kissing like this.</p>
<p>One of Jaebum’s hands moves under the hem of Jinyoung’s shift, sliding up against his stomach and giggling softly at the small jerk drawn from Jinyoung when his cold fingers touch his skin. His fingers spread out across his side, just innocently exploring around for now.</p>
<p>Jinyoung pulls away from the kiss a few moments later with a soft hum, sitting up between Jaebum’s legs and stripping off his shirt, leaving him in just sweatpants, because the devil never wears underwear around the house.</p>
<p>Jaebum blinks a few times when two fingers appear at his mouth, his mind having to take a few seconds to catch up. He licks his lips before parting them, letting Jinyoung’s fingers slide into his mouth with no objection. Jinyoung’s eyes are locked onto his lips as he draws them out and slips them back in slowly, letting the free spit coat Jaebum’s lips as a result. The fingers draw back once more but not fully, half of them still past his lips when he suddenly hooks them behind his bottom row of teeth, making his mouth obediently fall open in surprise more than anything else.</p>
<p>Jinyoung leans down coming in for a kiss-</p>
<p>Jaebum’s eyes blow wide as saucers when Jinyoung doesn’t hesitate as soon as his lips get close to Jaebum’s.</p>
<p>
  <em> Jinyoung spits into his mouth. </em>
</p>
<p>His fingers are still inside of his mouth and as he draws back he presses them into his tongue where he’d spat, smearing the spit further around into his mouth.</p>
<p>Jinyoung glances up after a moment, his hand not stilling, but his eyes clearly holding a question, wanting to know if this is still okay with Jaebum.</p>
<p>So Jaebum squirms his tongue around for a moment before closing his lips and he <em> swallows. </em></p>
<p>The effect it has on Jinyoung is instant, watching it all happen with wide eyes and his breath shutters out as Jaebum’s throat bobs. Jaebum knows he’s got him in that moment, knows that he himself will be fine with this if this is how it’s going to be. He can handle Jinyoung spitting into his mouth or on him as long as it isn’t with any gross intention. He’s on board with this.</p>
<p>“God, how are you real.” Jinyoung groans, tugging his mouth back open before his fingers actually leave this time, replaced by his lips sealing over Jaebum’s, but not fully kissing him. No, His tongue is in Jaebum’s mouth like it belongs there, running over Jaebum’s sinfully and Jaebum can’t help the whimper that leaves him at the clear intent Jinyoung is running with. It’s clear it’s something about claiming or maybe just  dominance deep in Jinyoung’s mind. It’s not actually as bad as Jaebum expected it to be.</p>
<p>Jinyoung’s tongue vanishes from his mouth and before he knows it Jinyoung is lewdly licking over his lips, dragging a shuttering moan out from Jaebum.</p>
<p>He has to already look like a mess, lips red from the kissing from earlier, and now having spit smeared all around his mouth.</p>
<p>“C’mon, fuck me.” Jaebum urges, feeling Jinyoung grin against his lips.</p>
<p>“Impatient.” Jinyoung snarks, nipping at his lips in retaliation.</p>
<p>Jaebum opens his mouth to retort back but suddenly there’s something wet hitting his tongue again, startling him enough to make him forget what he was about to say. Jinyoung’s mouth is back on him within the same few seconds, licking into his mouth again before pulling back, letting a string of spit connect their lips for a few seconds before it snaps.</p>
<p>
  <em> Okay, so maybe this is actually pretty hot. </em>
</p>
<p>Jinyoung sits back up, watching Jaebum with hawk-like attention before slowly moving to rid Jaebum of his clothes. First his hoodie comes off, then his sweats and boxers at the same time. Jinyoung does have the courtesy to take off his sweats too, leaving them both bare as Jinyoung leans back down to press a soft kiss to his lips.</p>
<p>“I love you.” Jinyoung says, grinning at Jaebum before it turns mischievous and he gets that glint in his eye.</p>
<p>“Love you too.” Jaebum murmurs back automatically, moving to handle his hands up to run through Jinyoung’s hair, watching in light amusement as Jinyoung relaxes into the touch in seconds.</p>
<p>Jinyoung is moving again after letting Jaebum brush through his hair for a while, reaching over to their nightstand and grabbing the bottle of lube and a condom. When he comes back Jaebum happily welcomes him, humming contently as Jinyoung nearly covers his whole body with his own as he leans in for another kiss.</p>
<p>It’s wet and sloppy, the sounds coming from both of them nearing disgusting if it wasn’t for the fact that this is <em> Jinyoung, </em>his boyfriend who is usually a germaphobe, who wants to drool all over Jaebum.</p>
<p>“You have no idea what you do to me.” Jinyoung mumbles out, parting their lips so he can lean up again and coat three of his fingers, but before he can pour lube over them Jaebum is catching his wrist, making Jinyoung freeze in the action and look back to him questioningly.</p>
<p>“C’mon, I have spit right here that you can finger me with, remember?” Jaebum teases, drawing Jinyoung’s hand back closer to his mouth, watching Jinyoung realize that Jaebum is completely on board with the new idea.</p>
<p>Jinyoung’s fingers slip into his mouth without hesitation, staying still this time as Jaebum’s tongue moves against them and coats them with as much spit as he has. Jaebum can feel Jinyoung’s cock jump a bit when he starts, drawing out a knowing chuckle from him.</p>
<p>There is a thin rope of spit connecting Jaebum’s lips and Jinyoung’s fingers, and it’s interesting just how much of a reaction he can get when he just licks his lips, gathering back all the spit from his lips back into his mouth. The string snaps again like before and Jinyoung draws in a deep breath before bringing his hand back between Jaebum’s legs.</p>
<p>He doesn’t go easy on him, working him through stretching him open pretty quickly, but Jaebum can’t find it in himself to mind because Jinyoung is back kissing him like he’s trying to steal the breath out of his lungs.</p>
<p>Jaebum chokes out a startled noise when Jinyoung suddenly curls his fingers for the first time, pressing into his prostate without any mercy. As soon as his mouth opens up though, Jinyoung’s tongue is back inside of his mouth, letting his spit drip into Jaebum’s mouth for a moment before returning to just kissing, making Jaebum’s head spin.</p>
<p>“I’m good, you can go ahead.” Jaebum breathes out after another minute and another finger slips into him, working him over until he’s relaxed around him.</p>
<p>Jinyoung pulls back from where he’d been kissing along his jaw, running his eyes over Jaebum’s features before humming in agreement when he sees no sign of hesitance.</p>
<p>Fingers are slipping out of him and he lets out a quiet whine at the emptiness left behind, even if he’s quickly distracted by the crinkle of the condom foil. He watches as Jinyoung hisses out a breath when he rolls the condom on, his eyes falling shut for a moment before blinking back open to look back up at Jaebum. He does lube himself up this time, both of them knowing better than to use spit to fuck.</p>
<p>When he pushes into him there’s a bit of a stretch left to do, but it isn’t horrible, Jinyoung takes it slow and gives him time to adjust.</p>
<p>Jaebum wraps his legs around Jinyoung’s waist, urging him to move non-verbally. Jinyoung starts moving at an even pace, not too fast but certainly enough to get his stomach to light up in warmth, pleasure shooting through his veins.</p>
<p>Before he can properly register it happening Jinyoung is pulling his lips away again, letting a drop their combined spit drip directly on a corner of his lips. Jaebum’s mind switches to static again, not getting a chance to recover before the pace is picked up, Jinyoung’s hips snapping forward and drawing out a hiss from Jaebum in the sudden spike of pleasure.</p>
<p>Before Jinyoung can move any further Jaebum makes a show out of darting his tongue out, swiping most of the spit into his mouth and swallowing again. He can feel the way Jinyoung’s cock jumps at that inside of him, giving him a sly grin, beginning to figure out what exactly to do to push Jinyoung’s buttons.</p>
<p>“You’re filthy.” Jinyoung groans, dipping down to Jaebum’s neck to plant messy kisses all along any skin he can access there without a second thought.</p>
<p>Jaebum jerks in surprise but tilts his head to the side, his hands smoothing up Jinyoung’s chest before grounding himself by gripping his shoulders. He lets out a small cry when Jinyoung nips a bit too harshly on the skin there. A reply disappears from his tongue as Jinyoung changes the angle of his hips just slightly, but ends up finding Jaebum’s prostate in the process.</p>
<p><em> “Fuck!” </em>Jaebum gasps out, throwing his head back and trying to keep down the noise so he doesn’t somehow lose his voice again, because that’s what happened the last time Jinyoung asked to try something out.</p>
<p>It’s almost too much; the relentless pace Jinyoung’s set, the way Jinyoung just completely can cover Jaebum’s body with his own, everything really.</p>
<p>When Jinyoung’s thrusts slow for a few seconds it manages to get Jaebum’s attention, however clouded it might be. Jinyoung looks so sinful when Jaebum gets a good look at him, his lips kissed red and his eyes showing clear arousal.</p>
<p>Jinyoung’s hands catch on the back of his knees, effortlessly manhandling his legs to push them up against his chest, letting him slip into Jaebum that much deeper.</p>
<p>Jaebum responds with a loud, shaky moan as Jinyoung picks back up the pace like it never changed in the first place, effectively pinning Jaebum down against the bed with his body weight.</p>
<p>He loses track of how long Jinyoung spends taking him apart, drawing him closer and closer to his orgasm until he’s squirming under Jinyoung with the intensity of the heat pooling in his groin. He’s getting close, he knows he is, he knows that <em> Jinyoung </em> knows this too. Jinyoung doesn’t let up, though, only giving in enough to dip down and messily press their lips together for a moment before they’re ending up just breathing heavily against each other’s mouth, both too far gone by now to maintain a normal kiss.</p>
<p>“You close?” Jinyoung asks, but it already sounds like he knows the answer. The way his hot breath hits Jaebum’s lips makes him shiver as he nods a tiny bit, both of his hands having slipped up to tangle entirely in Jinyoung’s hair. “Let go, I’ve got you.” Jinyoung tacks on after Jaebum’s small answer, drawing out a cross between a moan and a whine from Jaebum.</p>
<p>He does as Jinyoung says, though, not thinking clearly enough to even consider rejecting the command just to rile Jinyoung up like he sometimes does. His moans flow freely from his lips, getting louder bit by bit as he feels himself teetering on the edge, just needing <em> something </em>to push him over.</p>
<p>Turns out, all he needed was Jinyoung to sit up and spit on his <em> sternum </em> before rubbing it into his skin with his thumb.</p>
<p>Jaebum cums harder than he has in a while, his vision completely whiting out as something bordering a scream is ripped from him. Jinyoung’s hand is on him the moment he begins tipping over, jerking him off messily before Jinyoung’s hips are stuttering too, and Jaebum can feel Jinyoung’s cock kick with each spurt of cum he lets out into the condom.</p>
<p>
  <em> Thank god he doesn’t have to deal with that mess. </em>
</p>
<p>They begin to come down from their highs around the same time, Jinyoung pulling out of him before gently lowering his legs, making sure he doesn’t get hurt from having stayed in one stiff position for that long.</p>
<p>The bed bounces when Jinyoung flops down next to him and after a moment Jaebum tries to clear out his vision before looking over to him, seeing Jinyoung already staring him down like a predator would it’s prey when they’re done with them; content, sated, happy.</p>
<p>He must make quite a sight, all sweaty with his stomach covered in his the smear of his own cum and his lips still shining with spit Jinyoung had left behind from the last kiss.</p>
<p>“That wasn’t too much, right?” Jinyoung asks, his voice coming off rough as he takes off the condom with a grimace and ties it before tossing it into the trash can beside his desk.</p>
<p>“I’m fine.” Jaebum reassures at the same time Jinyoung reaches out and wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him close to his body, no doubt wanting to just curl up and go to sleep. “Tell me sooner next time you have any interest in something new.”</p>
<p>Jinyoung lets out a sleepy hum, his eyes already falling shut as Jaebum slots himself right up against his side like it’s his home.</p>
<p>It’s cute, if he’s honest. You can’t blame him for staring for a beat too long before huffing and giving in. He closes his own eyes and tucks his face against Jinyoung’s collarbones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cleaning up can wait until morning.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm back much earlier than even I expected oops-</p>
<p>lmk if you have any kinks/scenes you want to see drop them on my <a href="https://curiouscat.me/softency">cc</a> or come chat on <a href="https://twitter.com/softency">twitter</a>!! ❤️❤️❤️<br/>idk how much longer i'll be continuing this series, but for now it's still going! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>